Family Matters
by My red-headed idol
Summary: Luxord finds the love of his life and surprises everyone. A post KHII. If you like it let me know. Big AkuDemy to follow, plus a couple of other oneshots. This is a oneshot too.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, shame, be cool if I did, but I can dream......**

**I hope you enjoy the story, like most of mine, they kind of write themselves, sometimes I wish I had more input!**

**

* * *

****Family Matters**

**Eight bodies threw themselves as advantageously as they could onto half that number of chairs, in the small lounge that belonged to Sora and Kairi. Usually not that difficult, since most of them were couples, but on this occasion the majority of the occupants were dressed in wild, wonderful and not massively comfortable costumes, and were somewhat tired out from chaperoning the local kids on 'trick or treat'.**

**A blued-up and half-naked Luxord, who had made quite an impressive genie, sighed, "That has to be my last year, I'm getting too old for all of this. His younger friends laughed, between them, they already had three kids of their own, currently too small for trick or treat, and snuggled up in the happy arms of doting grandparents. **

"**Lux," queried Riku, already the proud father of a silver-haired little boy, "I'm not prying or anything, but have you never thought of settling down. I mean, we know you did once, before the troubles, but these last few years, I know you've been coining it hand over fist, but we've never seen you with anyone. Money and antiques are all very well, but family, relationships...." the family man trailed off.**

**Seven faces focussed on the blue one, which was actually blushing under the make-up giving him a lilac hue. "Strange you should mention it, I married my soulmate years ago, and it didn't take long in this new life for me to realise that I could never replace her, so I decided to not to try, and instead, find out what had happened to her. It's taken a while, and a lot of that money I've been making but this week I did find something out, and I'm going to do something about it. A word of warning though, it might just shake up this happy little band, some of us are closer than you know. Now before I turn purple completely, maybe we can have some coffee?"**

**Kairi, who looked wonderful as Jasmine, (and Sora, a little less impressive as Aladdin, because his hair refused to stay slicked down), immediately responded with a trip to the kitchen, and the chance of a quick smooch, a rarity these days with an overactive toddler.**

**Hayner took the opportunity of grabbing the free armchair, grateful not to be squished next to Lux, and narrowly beating Axel to it. "Hey, Ax, at least you want to be cuddled up to your chair partner, Lux and me just get stuck together 'cos we're both single! No fair!"**

"**Yeah, but at least Lux didn't decide to dress up as a porcupine, unlike some bright spark! Please tell me on which of the worlds did anyone ever see a porcupine?! Invite said 'costumes to be based on the worlds visited by us in the fight for Kingdom Hearts'." **

"**Ax, the invite also said 'use your imagination', and I'm sure one of the worlds has a porcupine on it," said Demyx trying to justify his choice of costume.**

"**Yeah, but what was wrong with my idea of Hundred Acre Wood, 'me Tigger, you Jane', or something like that!" retorted Axel.**

"**And you lot wonder why I'm still single," mused Luxord to himself.**

**A mobile rang, "S'OK. We're done now. Bring them over," shouted Roxas to his and Sora's mum, "Nam, tell Kairi, kids are on their way, and they're hungry!! Bottles at the ready!" he joked.**

**Lux took the opportunity to make his exit, "Love them as I do, I've had enough of kids for one day, so I'm off and I'll take these reprobates with me," he said, indicating Axel, Demyx and Hayner.**

"**We need to go and collect Chip from his grandma, too," said Riku.**

"**Why do you insist on calling him that," moaned Olette, "He's going to think it's his name, and we gave him a perfectly good one."**

"**Yeah, but he's such a chip off the old block, it just makes sense, and no offense, my darling, he just doesn't look like a Rocco," said the proud father.**

"**Just get me home, you moron, and I'll show you how much of a Rocco he is," announced the happy mother, as they made their exit.**

**Lux got into the driving seat of his Merc sports, shoving everyone else somewhere in the back, and headed home. **

**Axel and Dem headed straight for the bedroom, costumes needed removing and there was a whole night ahead.**

**Lux made exotic blue cocktails for himself and Hayner, who wished he was dressed as something other than Flounder. **

"**What I was saying before, Hayner, it's you that it affects. I'm going to say this quickly and get it out of the way. I realise that you don't remember me or you would probably never have stayed here, but like it or lump it, you're mine, my son! Maybe that's why we got along so well, all these years, who knows, but your mum doesn't know – yet! And I'm worried, she meant everything to me then, and she still does, has she ever mentioned me to you?! How do you feel?! Want to sock me one?! I'll understand."**

**Hayner looked at him, speechless at first, nothing like a bombshell occasionally to keep you focussed, and after a few moments, answered honestly, "Her words have been less than complimentary, and nothing you could ever repeat in polite company, but to be fair she does talk about you a lot. It's just all quite bitchy, and what I know of you doesn't match up to that picture. You're so much worse!!" he said, tossing a cushion at his newly discovered dad.**

"**Yes, well I asked a lot of her and didn't really give her anything back. New world, no money, gambling all the time, afraid of my power, but using it against her. Every time we argued I shifted time back to before. Pretty soon she caught on and built up a resistance, it didn't work any more. And then she walked out on me. I don't blame her at all. I was so wrong, and she was so right, and now I just want to make it up to her. Think she'll let me?!"**

"**Well, it's a huge maybe, but your luck is definitely in! She's at the Destiny Plaza, your own place, as we speak. She's on a fact finding tour for the travel company she works for!"**

"**And how do you feel, now you know I'm your dad?! Don't you want to lob more than a cushion at me?!"**

"**Strange, but I've looked on you that way for so long now, it really doesn't feel weird. The idea of you and Mum, that's weird, but you and me, no. If anything I'm lucky, I've really got to know you, maybe even the bits you don't usually let your kids see, you're more like an older brother, a lot older brother, but it's cool!" admitted Hayner, after a few minutes thought. "And my name, wasn't that a bit of a giveaway, it is a little unusual?"**

"**Except it wasn't your name then, your mother changed it when she left, I believe she renamed you after her father. Your original name was..."**

"**Miles," chipped in Hayner, "she kept it as my middle name. Somewhere in the back of my head I remember someone calling me that once – probably you!"**

"**You're right, Flounder, and now I'm off to the Plaza to try and make my peace! Keep the first aid kit handy just in case things don't go according to plan!"**

"**I'll definitely need it if you're planning on turning up as a blue half-naked genie."**

"**Point taken, I'd better look half-decent, it's just that I'm so goddamn excited I'm not thinking straight."**

**Half an hour later, a clean, snappily dressed and heavily cologned, Luxord, presented himself to his son for inspection. "What kind of guy does your mum go for these days?" he asked, suddenly panicking. **

"**You're asking me?" her son queried. "I haven't seen her in six months, and I don't ever remember seeing her with a bloke, or a girl (he added, not wanting to panic Luxord further), so I really have no idea. But if you're asking me if you look presentable, the answer is a definite yes."**

**Luxord departed feeling a little more confident. By the time he arrived at his own hotel, all that confidence had completely evaporated. He walked up to reception, complimented them on their exemplary service, such small courtesies were second nature to the charmer, that this reborn Nobody had become, and asked as to the whereabouts of the guest from room 267. Hayner had mentioned he would be in the area and his mum had promised to leave her whereabouts should he drop by; no-one thought to question giving this information out to the owner of the establishment, when asked. He was gratified to discover that she was in the piano bar, but was more than a little surprised as he approached, to hear hands he remembered tinkling the ivories, instead of the in-house pianist. He'd forgotten how well she played – and it was one of his favourites, "Eyes on you" from an old video game they'd once enjoyed playing together that he believed featured Leon's father.**

**Hearing her passion in the music, stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't do this to her. It was enough he had a new life, and now he had Miles – no – Hayner, back. How could he ever expect Juliet to accept him too. He hadn't noticed that the music had stopped so deep was he in thought.**

"**Romeo," a voice shouted, a very familiar voice, shouting a name he hadn't been called in what felt like a century. "Romeo Drulo, what the hell are you doing here?"**

**He suddenly realised that all eyes were, ironically, on him. "Me?" he suddenly felt ridiculously nervous, "My name is Luxord, dear lady, I own this place, and was very much enjoying your piano playing, if you would care to continue."**

"**You think I don't know my own husband? Whatever he's calling himself these days! You still look good Romeo, but Luxord, what kind of a name is that? My son has a friend here called Luxord. OH NO! How low can you stoop? How goddamn dare you? How did you find out? How long have you known? Does Hayner know, you miserable, good-looking, well-dressed bastard? Did you tell him not to tell me? Are you going to try that whole time magic, 'this never happened' routine on me?"**

"**CUT!" screamed a voice both of them knew well. "Mum, at least let him explain, and before you start again, I only found out an hour ago!" Hayner yelled to ensure being heard in case his rather excitable mother started up again. Not for the first time since he'd found out, he had to wonder at what an odd pairing they were. His mother, all short, dark and passionate, and his father all lean, blond and laid back.**

"**Jules, I only found out myself a week ago. Hayner and I have been friends because we just get on so well despite the age gap, and we have friends in common. What he just said is true, and I wasn't even sure I was going to tell him, but suddenly all our friends are having families of their own, and I felt he had a right to know."**

"**As usual your timing is crap, but you can always fix that, can't you?"**

"**No, mum," interjected Hayner, "he gave that up, in order to have a life. No more temporal magic. Just a very profitable casino, mall, hotel complex, etc. Finally his gambling paid off, and he wants to give you back a bit of what he took all those years ago. Right, Lux, - I mean – dad?"**

"**Stick with Lux, son. I don't think 'dad' suits me, and I certainly don't deserve it, but yes, right. Jules, all this could be yours," he said gesturing around the hotel, "no strings. I owe you at least this. Our kid has to be worth at least one hotel."**

"**But what," said a very shy and quiet voice, "if I wanted the strings. Are they not on offer any more?"**

**Hayner looked at his mother as if he had never really seen her. Luxord looked at her, and couldn't believe what she'd just said.**

"**Never knew you lost for words, Romeo, so I'll take it as a no......" Her sentence was stopped in mid-flow by a very happy and eager Romeo clamping his mouth over hers before she could say another word.**

"**Eugh! Get a room you two," their son said, slightly perturbed by this turn of events.**

"**Got one," his mother grinned, pulling herself away from the love of her life for just long enough to say it, and add, "Throw me the key, it's in my bag!"**


End file.
